Cranaeia
The Empire of Cranaeia or Cranaeia is a country that is a constitutional monarchy located in Pandos. Cranaeia consists of 25 constituent states, which retain limited sovereignty. Its capital and largest city is Béarn. Cranaeia covers an area of 698,700 square kilometres (269,770 sq mi) and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. With a population of over 207 million people, it is one of the most populous nations in Pandos. History Geography Climate Politics Government Cranaeia is a constitutional monarchy, with a hereditary monarch and a bicameral parliament, the Parliament of Cranaeia. The executive branch consists of a Council of Ministers presided over by the Imperial Chancellor, appointed by the Emperor, who by tradition, selects them on the advice from the Imperial Chancellor. By convention, the Member of Parliament who enjoys the confidence of a majority of the Cranaeian Imperial Parliament is asked by the Emperor to accept the office of Imperial Chancellor and to form a government. The newly commissioned Imperial Chancellor will then select a ministry from the Parliament, and advise the Emperor to appoint the selected MPs to the Council of Ministers in the portfolios assigned to them by the Imperial Chancellor. Constituent states There are 25 constituent states that make up the Cranaeian Empire. These states consist of kingdoms, grand duchies, duchies, and principalities. The states include: Preussen, Bayern, Sachsen, Württemberg, Baden, Hessen, Mecklenburg-Schwerin, Mecklenburg-Strelitz, Oldenburger, Sachsen-Eisenach, Anhalt, Braunschweig, Sachsen-Altenburg, Sachsen-Coburg-Gothaer, Sachsen-Meiningen, Lippe, Reuss-Gera, Schaumburg, Schwarzburg-Rudolstädter, Schwarzburg-Sondershausen, Waldeck-Pyrmont, Bremer, Hamburg, Lübeck, and Elsass-Lothringen. Foreign relations Diplomatic missions Note: Green denotes a nation with a formal alliance, blue denotes a nation with a military dependence on Cranaeia, yellow denotes missions to special organisations. Nation (name given in German) Mission Type Chief Official Heilige und erhabensten Kaiserreich von Diadochi Embassy TBA Das Königreich der Euphranie Embassy TBA Heilige Romanoi katholischen Kirche Embassy TBA Das Kaiserreich Neu Abessinien Embassy TBA Das Königreich der Skånemarke Embassy TBA Military Economy Cranaeia has a social market economy with a highly skilled labour force, a large capital stock, a low level of corruption, and a high level of innovation. The first Cranaeian stock exchange (the Béarn Börse) was opened in 1685 in Béarn. The central bank of the Empire, the Bank of Cranaeia, was founded in 1814. The Cranaeian economy is dominated by the Agriculture industry, but the manufacturing industry is just as strong. The empire's heavy industry is mostly focused on machine building, especially for the electric power industry, locomotive industry and automotive industry, while in light industry various industries also work together. The two most important trading partners of Cranaeia are traditionally Diadochia (2014: 45% of all exports, 33% of all imports), and Euphrania(2014: almost 10% of all exports, 8% of all imports), the third most important partner was Sconemark Agriculture Agriculture in Cranaeia is important to the national economy. The agriculturalists are devoted to orchards, olive groves, and vineyards, corn, fruit trees, and vegetables. Other agricultural products of Cranaeia include grapes, cotton, sugar beets, potatoes, legumes, olive trees, mangos, strawberries, tomatoes, and fodder grasses. Depending on the nature of the crop, it is possible to harvest two successive crops in the same year. Citrus fruits, vegetables, cereal grains, olive oil, and wine are major agricultural products that are exported. Shipping and ports The most significant seaport in Cranaeia, is Trieste, where the Cranaeian merchant marine is based. In addition, the majority of the major shipping companies of Cranaeia and several shipyards are also located there. Demographics Largest cities Religion Education Health Culture The culture of the Cranaeian Empire has been shaped over the years by both religious and secular ideals. In Cranaeia their is a high level of gender equality, and people are generally socially tolerant towards homosexuals and the disabled and handicapped. Civil unions have been permitted between same-sex couples since 2001. Art Music Architecture Literature Cranaeian literature can be traced back to the Middle Ages. Media The Cranaeian television market is one of the largest in Pandos, with some 38 million households. Some of Pandos' best-selling newspapers and magazines are produced in Cranaeia. Cuisine Cranaeian cuisine varies from region to region. In all regions, meat is often eaten in sausage form. Although wine is becoming more popular in many parts of Cranaeia, the national alcoholic drink is beer. Cranaeian beer consumption per person is declining, but at 121.5 litres in 2014 it is still among the highest in the world Sports In Cranaeia there are a variety of sports that are widely popular. In Cranaeia Association Football is the most popular sport. With over 12.4 million official members, the Cranaeian Football Association is the largest sport organization in the country. Other popular spectator sports include wintersports, boxing, handball, volleyball, basketball, ice hockey, tennis, horse riding and golf. Water sports like sailing, rowing, and swimming are popular in Cranaeia as well. category:Cranaeia category:Countries category:Countries in Pandos category:Monarchies category:Nations